goddessgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora The Curious
Summary Pandora is one of the few mortals at Mount Olympus Academy—and probably the most curious of all the students in school. Her quizzical nature is famous—not that she thinks there is anything wrong with being curious, of course! When a god boy named Epimetheus brings a mysterious and fantastical box to school, Pandora’s curiosity is piqued. And when it unexpectedly lands in her lap—literally—she can’t help but take a look at what’s inside. What could be the harm in that? But little does she know that opening the box will open up more trouble than she thought. Plot Before Science-ology, Pandora sees a Titan boy named Epimetheus holding a box. Curious to see what's inside, she turns to walk to him when Kydoimos and Makkai come and take his box. Then they toss the box to each other, and unintentionally, to the other god boys. Then it falls into Pandora's hands. She opens it and ten different colored bubbles were inside. They all escape but the yellow one stays in when Epimetheus slams down the lid, almost on her fingers. Then the bubbles float away, and one bumps into Athena, whispering "ditz". In class, Principal Zeus talks about an upcoming science fair and asked the students to pick partners. She ends up in a group with Prometheus and Epimetheus. They make clay statues similar to the ones in the Hero-ology ones. Pandora notices her roommate is acting weird, like not paying class attention and wearing nail polish. Later, another one bumps into Artemis, whispering "vain". She worries about her hair all of a sudden and runs to her room. At lunch, when the lunch lady hands Prometheus a plate of liver, he refuses it saying he hates it. When Pandora grabs her lunch, she goes to sit at the "unpopular table" with her friends Medusa and Pheme. Later, a bubble bumps into Persephone on the way out, making her angry. After school, their team puts the statues in the Hero-ology classroom on the game board. At dinner Medusa complains that Pandora got more nectaroni than her, so she lets her have some, but takes almost all her food. Pandora thinks Medusa must have gotten bumped by a "Greed" bubble. The next day, Pandora's team goes to the office to get an "earth pass", which is a pass that a student can use to travel to Earth during classes. She grabs a pair of winged sandals, then the Titan boys state that the sandals do not work for Titans. So the boys make a balloon ride and fly down to Zeus's temple. They notice how cold it is, so Prometheus buys cloaks for them. They meet a bunch of mortals asking for fire, and Prometheus wants to give them some U-fire, which is what powers the balloon but Epimetheus says no. And the mortals run and tell the others they have fire. Then they fly away in the balloon. When they get back to MOA, Prometheus wants to give his clay statues weapons to hunt animals, but accidentally knocks some in the water. When they grab them, Mr. Cyclops discovers what they were doing and stops their project. Pandora goes up to her room and is shocked when, unlike others, the scientist pictures that Athena put up, are gone. And to make that even worse, she made a B minus in her test. Later, Aphrodite comes to her room and they discuss how weird everyone has been acting lately. When Artemis joins her, both girls were shocked. Artemis, who normally won't care two figs about fashion, was wearing fancy clothes and she says she wants to give away her old dogs and keep a new one she named Cutie Pie. Afterwards, Artemis leaves and Athena comes in. Together, they discuss a way to get the box back. Aphrodite, Athena and Pandora sneak up to the boy's dorms and come across Poseidon, wearing a towel, flippers and goggles. He wants to report them in the boy's dorm but Aphrodite was going to tell Pheme that he wears flippers and goggles in the bath. Poseidon helps them find Epimetheus' room. After he leaves, they see Ares's armor suit guard. Instead of helping them, like another time, it blocks them from passing. Pandora's questions drive it crazy, causing it to go haywire. Aphrodite then gets bumped by a "rude" bubble, causing her to do armpit farts. Their sound alerts the other god boys and Pandora rushes everyone into Epimetheus's room before anyone else sees them. Prometheus then gets bumped by a "thief" bubble. Epimetheus says he gave the box to Principal Zeus for safekeeping. She mentions how weird Aphrodite and Athena are acting and that his brother is stealing stuff. Then, they cast an invisibility spell to sneak out. On the way, they spot Ares and Poseidon. Ares was trying to fix his armor while Poseidon sat fearfully watching. They go to Zeus's office to retrieve the box. Aphrodite and Athena stay in the doorway to keep a lookout. Prometheus tries to steal Ms.Hydra's bell but Epimetheus catches him and he outs it back. The Titan boys notice that Zeus's office door has broken hinges, and Pandora says he regularly slams into it so hard, its hinges come off. They enter the room, and Pandora trips over some messy stuff in his office and realizes that Zeus was there the whole time. He mistakes them for his winged horse, Pegasus, and almost zaps Pandora's hair. Before they were able to grab the box, the fire alarm lyrebell rang. Zeus notices the for a second then falls back asleep. They trick him into thinking his wife, Hera, is coming. Zeus then stand-sleeps and they push him out the door. Outside in the courtyard, students stood everywhere wearing pajamas. Artemis's other dogs play around the other students. Hades points to where the fire was, which was in the Hero-ology classroom. Zeus stands outside, mumbling his orders, but luckily the fire hose system Poseidon made recognized his voice, and soon the fire was out. Pandora tricks Poseidon into being scared by his own shadow. Zeus then calls over Pandora and Epimetheus and shows them one of the clay statues they made, but it was charred and held a small torch in its hand. Prometheus says he accidentally started the fire. Zeus sees into his mind and gives him his punishment, which is to forever eat liver. Then he calls an eagle to watch Prometheus so he eats all his liver. The next day, before the science fair that day, when Pandora went to the cafeteria to eat, he saw Prometheus at a table, with a plate piled high with liver. Epimetheus explains that was a magical pile of liver, therefore more liver appears after he eats some. Later, the scientists come to MOA for the science fair in Hermes's Delivery Chariot. Pandora tries to find the last bubble but it bumps one of the scientists. He lies that his name is Aristotle, and another scientist argues, saying his name is Aristotle. He tells the other students ridiculous lies, like mathematics is the study of fruit. Pandora walks down the aisle and sees Poseidon and Apollo's project, which says that his hypothesis is to be scared of everything. Then he spots Prometheus trying to steal Heracles's club. She then gets the box, opens it, and sees the last bubble inside. She slowly opens it more, while saying "I hope". The box flashes and the bubble comes out and bumps her, whispering "Hope". The bubble flies around the school and bumps into people. Then it bumps into Athena, and there was a reverse popping sound, and the blue "Ditz" bubble reappears. She catches the bubble in a butterfly net, then tossed the box to Epimetheus, and he catches it in the box. The bubble continued bumping into more students. Each time it bumped into someone that had already been bumped by another bubble, there was a reverse popping sound, and that bubble appears and Pandora would catch it in the box. Category:Books